Mike Almighty
by Kaitsa
Summary: Forks High. A typical Friday noon in May.  Mike, Bella, Angela, Ben and Jessica are peacefully having their lunch together. Until Mike's mind starts to wander into a lemony daydream...


**Summary: Forks High. A typical Friday noon in May. Mike, Bella, Angela, Ben and Jessica peacefully having their lunch together. Until Mike's mind starts to wander into a lemony daydream.**

**Mike POV**

I don't know exactly how it happened. It's not as if I've been struck with lightning, or had a good hit on my head. Not that I know of at least.

No, I'm just your average teenage boy. I try to impress my friends by being cool, I try to get attention from girls by being funny, I try to stay out of trouble with my parents and I try to save up my horniness for when I'm alone at night. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But today, I had the experience of my life. Honestly, without being dramatic, this is huge, I swear!

Let me start at the beginning. Forks High. A typical Friday noon in May. Me, Bella, Angela, Ben and Jessica peacefully having our lunch together. Maybe a little more excited than usual, the weekend around the corner. Everybody a bit more talkative, our moods a bit lighter.

Maybe that is why I let my mind drift a bit.

Or maybe it was her skirt. The first rays of sunlight had her hopping around in that tiny skirt, granting my eyes the first skin of the season. As we were sitting on our lunch table, I had no view on that skin, but nevertheless my mind could picture Jessica's thighs perfectly.

I would have loved to say I'm a loyal man. That my cock only throbs for Bella, but that's not true. In fact it throbs for pretty much anything that looks remotely attractive. At night, plenty of girls have passed my fantasies, and Jessica certainly is no exception. Far from.

There is just something about her willingness towards me. I'm not sure I could get some with her, but she knows how to give me that impression, and I have to admit it sets me off.

Nevertheless, I'm usually not a daydreamer. I like being the center of attention and that leaves no time to doze off, so again it's a mystery as to why I did now.

But the fact is that I did.

I imagined getting a clear look under that table, and even more so, I imagined a classic Sharon Stone move. She opened her legs to me, revealing no panties, just a nicely groomed pussy, pink and inviting.

Suddenly, in my imagination there was no more table, no more skirt, just me and that pussy and I reached out to touch her soft skin.

In real life, I haven't had the pleasure to be introduced to a sight like that, but like every teenage boy I'm familiar with porn and my imagination rarely lets me down.

I stroked her skin and maybe I felt like teasing a bit, but really, who has patience in fantasies? I sure don't! So I leaned over and placed my lips over her clit and sucked it vigorously.

I immediately stopped doing that as Jessica spurted her drink over the table and started coughing. In pure horrification I thought I must have said something out loud, but I calmed down when I realized nobody was looking at me, not even her.

Being shaken up like that should have popped my pussy balloon, but once I get in a mood like this, it's hard to stop it. It still invited me, a little wetter this time.

So soon enough my mind let me lick it again, a bit softer this time.

When I heard her gasp, I realized what it was. I know it's insane, but somehow I was sure of it. She could read my mind!

Her eyes were trained on her sandwich so my next conclusion was that she had no idea where it came from.

And I should have stopped at that, but the thought was just so enticing. Plus I must admit it was turning me on hugely.

I decided to entertain her a bit, making sure to keep my eyes away from her, so that she wouldn't figure it out.

I licked and played her a bit in my mind, but she didn't slip up anymore. No more coughing or gasping, although I did notice how her voice was now strangely absent from the conversation.

When I looked up at her, I saw a delicious blush on her cheeks.

Evil as I am, I decided to turn it up a notch, give her a nice show. I wetted my fingertips on her juices and slowly slid one inside, soon followed by a second. Obviously, for my own self esteem, I imagined her a tight virgin, my lips being the first explorer to ever touch her there.

I moved my hand rhythmically, while hungrily licking and sucking, all the while completely focused on my food, trying my hardest not to look at her.

This time I was rewarded with sounds though. She giggled at everything our fellow students said and now and then she stifled a moan by biting in her apple. I couldn't help myself looking up at her again and instead of heavy eyelids, I saw a tense Jessica, eyes wide open, almost panicked.

That's when I realized the truth. This wasn't the face of a girl who was enjoying the naughty thoughts of someone in the room. This was the face of someone feeling something against their will. She wasn't reading my mind, she was _feeling_ it. Actually feeling the pleasure I was sending her way.

And maybe I should have showed mercy here, but let's face it. Thoughts like that made me crazy enough, and knowing that she could feel it… well, lets say that it drove me completely insane.

I got cocky, I wanted more.

So obviously, I kept going. Passionately, wildly.

I rubbed, licked, sucked and pumped, and like every confident man, I knew what my target was and I was getting there too. The fantasy pussy was now shining in wetness, swollen and pressed up against my face, in want of more. I imagined that was exactly her intention, to push herself against me, needing release.

And that is what I gave her.

I didn't need fireworks, I'm not that evil, just some shudders. I really wanted her to feel it, feel that orgasm, right here, at the lunch table.

And my fantasy complied. I felt her pussy squeeze tight around my fingers, and then she pulsed. Deliciously so. Even her clit pulsed and her muscles spasmed deep inside.

I had to see this. And as my tongue made the last licks, I saw a shiver run through her. Her eyes were closed, cheeks bright red, and she shivered. For me.

Even though my cock now actually ached in pure frustration, I felt a strange sense of relief over me. A feeling of triumph. Like I could high five the world. I made a girl climax without laying a finger on her. If that thought isn't a awesome boost, then I don't know what is.

As we walked through the hallway towards our last classes of the week, my balls ached, but I had the biggest smile ever and while I looked at her swaying hips, disappearing around the corner, I imagined a similar smile on her face.


End file.
